Ghost of a Chance
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: They may be the MIB...but can they fight, what they can't see? This is a little spooky story of four agents (A & Y and Chase & Di) who encounter a foe that's not covered in basic training.
1. Haunting Sightings

STOP RIGHT THERE!!! *red headed female agent with black Ray-Bans approaches* If you wanna read one of MY fanfics then you had better be willing to follow a few rules. *pulls out MIB Fanfiction Handbook, oh yeah, there IS such a thing* Section 18-B4Q, "No plagiarizing or suing the author of a fan fiction is to be permitted." Section 3-Y7E, "Certain characters are the property of MIB: The Animated Series, other characters belong to either Delia or Chanda, remaining characters are strictly the proper of Agent Di, alias Amanda (Artiste)." Now that we're clear…*hoists Particle Disperser 52K high* sit back and read while I go bust some aliens!

Ghost of a Chance

Part 1: Haunting Sightings

__

'They may be the MIB…but can they fight, what they can't see?'

"He's making a run for that old house on the corner!" Agent Y shouted to his partner as she rounded the block with Agents Chase and Di close behind.

"Don't let him get away!" She shouted, struggling to get her Blaster to work.

Di turned to see Chase leap over the fence and make a mad dash to the rotting house where the perp had just entered through the hole in the porch.

"Why does he have to do everything the hard way?" Agent Di complained to no one in particular.

The agents surrounded the front porch. Staring at the small hole A inquired, "How in the name of Neptune did he fit through there?"

"How else," Y sneered swishing some of the goo away from the hole, "he liquefied himself."

"Well we'd better hurry and catch him," Di exclaimed, pulling some of the old boards away from the door, "Zed's gonna liquefy us all if we let this guy get away again."

Di reached forward to pull another board loose and found herself being pulled against instead. "AAAHHH!!!!!" 

"What?" Chase asked looking at his partner as she was pressed firmly against the entrance.

"Something's got me genuis!"

"I don't see anything." Y shrugged as A tugged against the trapped agent.

"Whatever's got her isn't letting go." A announced.

Before another agent could speak there was a blood curdling scream from somewhere inside the house.

"Whoa…" Chase gasped, "spooky."

"Get. Me. Outta. Here!" Di demanded. 

"Alright, alright." Y conceded, shoving A aside, "Weak little humans need my help with everything."

A was about to smack him when he and Agent Di were blow back on her. "HEY!"

A barrage of alien guts and slime rained down on the three agents. "Gross!" A snarled, pushing her partner off of her.

Agent Di glanced up at Chase to find him laughing, "Looks like we'll have to scoop up what's left of the perp and take him back to Zed," he snickered some more, "or you could just walk in there and wring your hair out!"

Di leapt to her feet, "Chase, I swear---and I MEAN IT THIS TIME---I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Before she could lunge at him A grabbed her collar, "We're missing the point here," she said flatly, peering into the opening that Di had created by ripping off a few boards, "Something in that house just did this to our perp." she held out her gut drenched jacket for emphasis.

Y was about to comment on how she was overreacting and getting scared over nothing when strange noises started emanating from inside the house. "W-what was that?" Chase muttered.

Inhuman cries echoed through the opening, "Whatever it is--" Agent Di stated, backing away, "--I'm not stickin' around here to find out!"

"Oh c'mon Halloween Girl," Chase smirked, snatching her arm, "I thought you were into ghouls and goblins."

Di glanced over her shoulder at him, wearing her trademark mischievous smile, "I guess a ghoul lover like me has no choice but to enjoy herself when she gets stuck with a goblin like you."

A snickered, "You two do look like goblins when you're not wearing your human suits."

Y huffed, "Well you two look like ghouls 37-7."

He got elbowed in the ribs for that. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What's that noise." A jerked her head around. All the agents watched in horror as something beat against the wooden boards that were keeping the door closed.

"This is like something out of a late night horror flick." Di squeaked.

"But-" Chase gazed at the opening in puzzlement, "-there's nothing there."

The other agents followed his gaze and noted that there was literally nothing behind the boards. Yet…there HAD TO BE SOMETHING…the boards were being pounded against before their very eyes!

"This is too weird for me." Agent A stated, taking out her communicator. "Zed?"

"Agent A," Zed's image appeared, but something was wrong, something was interfering with the signal. Zeds image blurred and it was all A could do to keep in contact, "Zed, I think there's something down here that you should know about."

"What's that?" he questioned, his voice cracking a bit.

"We chased our renegade alien to this abandoned house and something inside literally chewed him up and spit him back at us." A replied.

"Odd," Zed said thoughtfully, the connection was getting worse. "What does this 'thing' look like?"

"Uh well Sir," A stammered, looking up at everyone for an answer, her only response was a unanimous shrug , "that's the strange part, whatever it is, we can't see it."

Zed lifted an eyebrow, "Then go take a look."

"We are looking," A murmured, "there's just nothing there. It's like it's invisible."

This got Zed's attention. "Hmm…there are only a few alien races that I can think of off the top of my head with the ability to become invisible. Let me contact Zeeltor and see what he can tell us."

****

BANG!!!

A and Di screamed, Y and Chase jumped back. "Whoa, Sir," Agent Di peered over A's shoulder, "can we come back to HQ in the meantime. I mean, not to sound cowardly and all but these things want out." With a nervous laugh she added, "We may be the MIB, but we can't fight what we can't see."

"Ever the poet ay, Agent Di?" Zed's image mused, "Fine. I don't like the sounds of all that banging, whatever those things are they're either really big or really strong, or worse…both. Get back to HQ before you wind up like that Tiquilaz."

Another bang knocked three of the six boards off, revealing nearly all of the entrance. "You don't gotta tell me twice!" Chase blurted out. The four agents took off running for their vehicles three blocks down just as the last three boards were knocked off.

________________________________________________________________________


	2. What You Didn't See Coming

Ghost of a Chance

Part 2: What You Didn't See Coming

The agents returned to HQ and headed straight for the lab. Zeeltor was busily researching every species that he could find with the ability to become invisible. The one that the agents were describing sounded particularly violent, that actually narrowed it down a bit.

"And you say they consumed the Tiquilaz and spat the remains back at you?" he asked.

A sighed, "For the fifth time, yes! And do you have to keep being so graphic about it, lunch is in a few hours?"

"Sorry," the scientist chuckled. "Yazmine, have you uncovered anything in the database?"

Yazmine tapped a few more keys on the keyboard before bringing an odd image of a campsite up on the computer. "Actually, I think I might have discovered the species in question. And I've even got an eye witness account on screen."

"Excellent! Let's read shall we?" Zeeltor smiled.

Yazmine nodded and began reading the account out loud, "It was about two hundred years ago when this species was first reported. The witness claims to have been attacked by an invisible creature while out hunting Illpangian fowl in the woods of planet Quirp. He and his hunting party of four other aliens were camped out by a river when strange and eerie noises started emanating from all sides of the campsite. No one saw anything so the noises were dismissed as pranks or wind. Then the attack started. Rustling was heard as these invisible 'things' charged them. It was a very well synchronized attack. Two of the hunters were taken down almost immediately, two more ran inside their tents for cover…they never came out. Finally the last victim had raced into the woods. He reported hearing the crashing of limbs and foliage as the mysterious creatures pursued him. He tripped and spun around. According to him, he saw a huge spiraling funnel open up, it seemed endless, he was probably staring down the creature's throat."

Di gulped, "I take it back, this is worse than something you'd see on a late night horror flick."

"All it says next is that the victim rolled out of the way and dove into the river. He washed up the next morning and was found by the local authorities. When they went back to check the site, all they found were the remains of the other four victims." 

Chase and Y were silent for a while, at last Y broke the silence, "So…how'd whatever those things are get here?"

"Change in diet? Better climate? Larger food supply?" Yazmine shrugged, "Those are the chief reasons predators move into a new area, especially one as large as another planet. They could've merely stowed away on a ship bound for Earth."

Di glanced around the lab, noting all the high tech experiments and weapons lining the shelves. "So what are we supposed to use to stop these things?"

Zeeltor perked up, "Well, you could always attempt to track them with scanners. And then it's just a matter of testing weapons against them until you find one that works." turning to Yazmine he asked, "Does it say anything more about them, weaknesses perhaps?"

Yazmine scrolled down through the information, "They're called Phantites, mostly because their mistaken as ghosts on planets like Earth. They prefer dark and damp environments and are know for 'haunting' abandoned buildings. As far as weaknesses goes, the only time they were ever defeated was by a Hexierion noble who was also a master of his planet's magic. This skilled warrior took on the eight Phantites that were wreaking havoc on his subjects and used spells to banish them to the farthest regions of the universe. It seems that only one who possesses such magic can 'see' the invisible predators."

"Great," Chase muttered, "and where are we supposed to find a Hexierion magician willing to help us bring down these killers?"

Yazmine and Zeeltor grinned at each other, "Well…" Zeeltor began, "we do have _one_ agent that might be perfect for this case."

"Really? Who?" A asked.

Zeeltor pulled out a communicator and connected to Zed, "Yes?"

"Zed, we need to call on one of our 'foreign' field agents to aid in solving this case."

"And who might that be?" Zed raised an eyebrow.

"I believe she goes by the name of Agent Talia?"

"Agent Talia?" Zed knew this case had to be gravely unusual for someone to suggest calling Agent Talia in. All the way from Hexieria too! "Are you sure about this Doctor?"

"Oh yes," Zeeltor nodded, "Agent Talia's help is absolutely necessary to ensure the safety of the populous."

"Alright then," Zed conceded, "I'll have her on the next transport to Earth. Provided she isn't too busy with her new family and ambassadorial matters."

"Who's Agent Talia?" Di asked as the connection was closed.

"Oh she's just one of Agent Elle's old friends from her pre-MIB years." Zeeltor chuckled, "But she's also an enchantress who possesses Hexierion magic. With her help we just might be able to reduce the body count that is sure to pile up once the Phantites start tracking down victims."

"Talk about being overly pleasant." A murmured.

"And just where are we supposed to start looking for these things?" Y inquired, "The last boards blocking their exit were knocked down when we---uh---decided to make a strategic retreat."

"If it's true that Phantites like to haunt abandoned buildings like the report says," Yazmine stated in a matter-of-fact way, "then they should return to that old house by dawn each day. Consider it their nesting grounds."

"It was plenty dark and damp in there," Di griped, looking at her torn sleeve.

"Then it's settled," Chase resolved, "first thing when that agent gets here, we'll return to the scene of the crime and take down those Stephen King rejects."

Di snickered and rolled her eyes, "Who ya gonna call?"

With a laugh A held up her Blaster, "I ain't afraid of no ghost."

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I'm a big Ghost Busters fan, I'll admit it. :D Read and review ASAP and I'll keep the thrills and chills comin'.


	3. Enchanting Moments

Ghost of a Chance

Part 3: Enchanting Moments

Chase and Di stood at the terminal waiting impatiently as a dark slim figure stepped up to them. "Agents Chase and Di?"

"Y-yes." Di stammered, "How'd you know?"

Talia extended her hand and smiled, "You'd be surprised at what I know."

"Cool." Di laughed.

"Weird." Chase muttered.

"I hear you've come across some very 'interesting' aliens." Talia spoke in a very soft and smooth as glass tone, "Tell me, when you were grabbed by the alien, did you sense anything odd?"

"Yeah," Di grunted, "I sensed I was being hauled through some boards by an invisible thing and my partner was just standing there doing nothing!"

"HEY!" Chase defended himself, "How was I supposed to know that you weren't just pulling some kind of prank?"

"Like I'd kid around about something as serious as---oh---DYING!"

"Agents please," Talia held up her hands, suddenly both agents felt strangely calm. "Back to the matter at hand. Where did you see these beings?"

"In an old abandoned house not far from here." Chase answered.

"Well then perhaps we should gather the other two agents and search for them? It will nearly be nightfall by the time we set out and they will have left their abode to search for prey."

"We're not waiting on me." Di mumbled and headed off to get A and Y.

Chase folded his arms and stared at her as she hurried away, "I swear if I live to be a hundred, I'll never figure that human out."

Talia grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I imagine that my husband once felt the same way about me. In fact," she added certainly, "I know he did."

******

The sun was sitting behind the abandoned house as the agents filed out of their vehicles. Sighing A got out lugging her Carbonizer behind her. "Let's just hope Ms. Mystery is right about those things being gone right now."

"That's Mrs. Mystery," Talia corrected, "And they should be leaving just about now."

"WHAT?!" the agents gasped.

"They're still here?!" Di squeaked.

"Yes," Talia nodded, "we've arrived earlier than I had first anticipated."

Y took out his sidearm, "Looks like we've just put ourselves on the menu."

"We're all gonna die." A gulped.

"Not necessarily," Talia spread her arms far apart above her head and chanted a few words in a language far from English, "Remember, you're with an enchantress now."

Chase was about to speak when eerie howls eked out of the house. The boards sealing the door shut now gone there was nothing to keep the agents safe…or so they thought.

"Uh…now would be a good time for you to use some of that hocus pocus." Di stuttered glancing over her shoulder. Talia's irises glowed an electric blue. Di stumbled backwards to escape the strange sight when she found herself stopped by an invisible wall. Running her hands along the wall she found it to be a dome. "We're trapped!" she yelped, "We can't get out!"

"Correction," Talia spoke, her voice more entrancing than it had previously been, "We're safe. The Phantites can't get in."

Almost instantly the howls grew louder and the sound of thumping and knocking could be heard all around the agents. "Ha!" A taunted, "I hear ya knockin' but ya can't come in!"

Y held up his firearm. "NO!" Talia warned, "If you use that in here we'll all be killed, it will just ricochet off the inside of the protective dome."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Y asked irritably. "We can't just stand here while those things go after the populous."

"We'll just have to wait till they're gone." Talia said calmly.

Y grunted and crossed his arms, "Sounds like a cowardly plan to me."

"I could always transport you outside the dome Agent Y," Talia smiled mischievously.

A turned, "Really?"

After a few more minutes of trying and getting nowhere the Phantites gave up on attacking the agents and soared off to satisfy their gruesome appetites elsewhere. 

Talia put her arms down and the dome faded away. "Now to get to work." she stated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Y huffed, storming off down the sidewalk with his weapon drawn, "Time for a REAL agent to get things done."

He turned to find the other agents were entering the house, "AW FOR THE LOVE OF VENUS! WHAT ARE YOU CLOWNS DOING NOW?!"

Inside Di and A wandered around, noticing a banister and some decaying steps beside it Di decided to climb them and find out where they led. 

Carefully she scaled the steps and pushed open the first door she came to, all the rest being either locked or boarded up. The room was full of cobwebs and dusty furniture with dingy white clothes spread over everything. "Frankenstein would've LOVED to call this place home," she muttered.

A creaking sound behind her made her jump. Talia would know if all the Phantites had gone off down the street---wouldn't she? The door slowly shut as Di backed away into the room.

"Whoa," she gasped as the doorknob slowly turned, "freaky."

Creaking as it opened the door was gently swung aside and a dark figure staggered into the room. She couldn't make out the face as the creature moaned and towered over her, "F-Frankenstein I presume." Di gulped pointing up at him.

"Ooooohhhh."

That was enough for Di, glancing around in a panic she grabbed a loose piece of wood leaning against the wall next to her and swung it like a bat at the creature's head. Smacking him hard in the shoulder when he attempted to dodge the lumber she screeched as he yelled in an unearthly voice and shoved past him. Stumbling down the stairs she rushed straight to A and began nervously explaining what had just happened.

"Your tiny human mind must've been hallucinating." Y laughed.

A glared at him then looked up at the door that Di was frantically pointing to, "S-see! It's it's Frankenstein!!!"

"Ooooohhhh." the figure moaned, moving down the steps towards the agents.

"Don't let him get me!" Di begged, clutching A's jacket and shaking her brains out. "I don't wanna become the bride of Frankenstein!"

No use, the miserable figure kept coming closer to the panicking agent and finally reached out, grabbing her arms and spinning her around. Before either of the other agents could react Di was facing the creature and unable to pull her gaze away from his angry yellow eyes.

"Look pal, you're a dead corpse, well, many dead corpses. And I'm a human---ALIVE!---it'll never work out." Di tried to reason with her captor.

A look of puzzlement crossed his dusty face and he let go, using his sleeve he wiped himself off and coughed a moment, "Di? It's me, Chase. What in the name of the Worm Emperor possessed you to deck me with a piece of wood? What do I look like---a baseball?!?"

Di opened her squinted eyes and stared at her dirty partner for a moment, A and Y started laughing. "B-but you were a sickly green and you staggered into the room moaning and-"

"So I got a little dirty," Chase remarked, "this isn't exactly the ritziest joint in town. And I was walking funny because of all these dang cobwebs that I kept getting caught in. You'd moan too if you banged your knee on the top step."

"Oh." Di glanced around at the other agents laughing it up and Chase staring at her as if she were some kind of lunatic for thinking what she had. Why did these things always happen to her? How embarrassing. Grumbling she tried to play it off. "Well, next time you'll think twice before sneaking up on someone."

A chuckled at poor Di and then turned to notice that during all the ruckus Talia had managed to disappear. "Hey, where's the spell slinger?"

"The what?" Y mocked.

"The spell slinger, it's a nickname agents use when referring to Talia, you are so out of touch with your coworkers," she informed him smugly.

A scream in the next room caught their attention. Worried glances were shot all around as Chase finally shouted, "The kitchen!"

________________________________________________________________________

Read and review. Thank you so much. ^_^


	4. Bump in the Night

Ghost of a Chance

Part 4: Bump in the Night

"Hang on Agent Talia," Chase yelled as he and the other agents charged into the kitchen, "we're coming!"

"What a maroon." Di snickered.

The agents found Talia standing in the corner of the kitchen in front of an overturned icebox. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost…that may or may not have been a good thing.

"Agent Talia," A stepped forward, "we heard you scream, what happened?"

"It wasn't me." Talia informed her gravely, "One of those creatures overturned this icebox and then shrieked when I sent a bolt of lightening its way."

"You mean to tell us that you shot off lightening in here?" Chase asked skeptically. "It's not like there's a burnt spot on the wall or anything."

"That's because I didn't miss." Talia pointed to a small line of steam rising up from what seemed to be midair on the other side of the icebox. "I have impeccable aim."

"Well let's just see about this so called alien attacker of yours." Y stalked forward and kicked at the steaming air with his foot.

Surprisingly, another shriek filled the air and the icebox was pushed aside by an unseen force…"The Phantite." A gasped.

Talia waved her hand over the space where the alien had fallen. A dim, transparent image began to take shape before the agents eyes. "Behold," Talia smiled, "my alleged alien attacker."

The thing looked like a writhing giant glow worm with claws on the floor. It was twisting about with thick plates layered on its back and fangs digging into the loosened tiles.

"Gross." Di stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

"So this is what a Phantite looks like?" A asked.

Chase stood back as the thing drew its last breath. The gaping whole in its abdomen secreting its inner luminous fluids. "There's a good reason for these things being invisible." he muttered.

A thought struck A, "Wait a minute. The rest of these things will be coming back her soon."

"And right now they're out hunting down civilians." Y added.

"What the heck are we doing waiting around here?" Chase gulped, "Either way, it's a bad plan!"

"Patience." Talia advised. "To rid yourself of a swarm you must first destroy their hive."

"You're saying we should bring the house down?" Di asked nervously. "They're gonna be awful mad if we do that."

"That's the idea Agent Di." Talia smiled, "To have them mad at us instead of off hunting down innocent bystanders."

"B-but…" the panicking agent stuttered.

"Trust me." Talia made a swooping motion with her hand and they all found themselves just outside the house. 

"Now there's a way to cut down on automobile pollution." A joked, "Teleport a friend."

Y rolled his eyes.

"She's spouting gibberish again." Di whispered to the others as Talia began a spell.

Chase was backing away, "I think we'd better stand back."

Talia opened her clutched fist and revealed a small red glowing sphere.

"She's gonna knock the house down with a little marble?" Di scoffed.

Talia flicked the sphere and it hit the house. It exploded instantly upon impact. 

The other agents stared, mouths gaping, as the house disintegrated.

"Whoa." A gasped.

"You wanna bring the whole fire department out here?" Y yelled, "We're supposed to be inconspicuous!"

Talia turned and stared at him impassively. "I assure you. No one else saw this."

"HOW THE HECK COULD ANYONE MISS THAT?!" he demanded.

"Remember the dome?" she asked, only slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, there's a dome of magic around this house. Not the kind that's impenetrable, but the kind that prevents unbelieving eyes from seeing." she explained.

Y turned and threw his arms up in the air, "I can't believe this! That has to be the biggest load of crock that I've ever heard!"

Talia smirked, "This load of crock may wind up saving your life before this case is closed."

"Yeah Y," A teased, "so be a good alien and believe in magic for a while." 

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Chase warned.

"So stop arguing already." Di shouted.

Talia was silent, these rookies wouldn't survive a day on the planet she now called home. Although it was doubtful that any of them would live to see another day on this one. Unless they could pull together…the Phantites thrived off of discourse. It made it easier to divide up the multitude and choose which unlucky creature would fall victim to their attack first. 

A screech filled the air. It was followed by another, and another, and another…

The agents grew silent. Di scooted closer to Chase. "I guess they're back."

"And without a home to come home to." he murmured.

"And it's all thanks to us." A added.

Y turned to the enchantress with a look of derisive calmness. "So…spell slinger, what do we do now?"

Talia's dark blue eyes stared up into the seemingly empty sky. "Now--Agents--the real fun begins."

________________________________________________________________________

*I know I haven't posted much in a while, but cut me a brake G I've been busy with school, college stuff, and well---life. I'll try to post more frequently from now on, but no promises. ^_~ Please read and review.*


End file.
